Rena Rouge vs Mad Mod
by MovieVillain
Summary: Imagine a fight between two redheaded illusionists.


Alya woke up to find herself strapped to a chair that is trapping her wrists and ankles so that she can't get out. Observing her surroundings, she recognized the place.

"Don't tell me this is the hideout of..." she groaned.

"That's right, my ducky," a British voice called out for her. "You're in my hideout, but let's just call this as a school."

The young man slides down the stairs and lands on his feet right in front of her. She knows who this is.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Yes, I know you. You're Mad Mod, a criminal genius who can perform technological illusions," she snarled.

"That's right, and judging your situation, this means I know who you are, Alya Cesaire, or should I call you, Rena Rouge," Mod smirked.

"So you know..." Alya is not surprised at this.

"Anyway, you're here because you're going to be re-educated. Let's just say ever since you came into the picture when you joined forces with Ladybug and Cat Noir to turn your little twin sisters back to normal, you've been committing grave offenses," Mod shows the pictures. "Fighting crime, saving lives, and always interfering with Hawk Moth's schemes to get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. Just like Ladybug and Cat Noir, you've become a troublemaker, and I intend to fix a troublemaker like you."

"Perhaps you have a warped sense of justice if you ask me," the redheaded girl snickered.

"You think that's funny?!" the British man whacked her head with his cane in retaliation. "Wait till you see what I have in store for you!" the bell suddenly rings. "Just in time. Off to class."

"And before you send me somewhere, could you please look at my teeth? I have something bad on it."

"What are you going on about?"

As Mod looked at her teeth with annoyance on his face, Alya smirked as she got his guard down to free her wrists and ankles long enough to send a kick to his stomach, throwing him a few inches away from her.

"Sorry, Mod, but class is over for today," she made a pun.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, love," he made a grab for his cane. "You may not be in the classroom, but class is just getting started."

"Let's see if you can handle this. Trixx, let's pounce!"

With the last three words, Trixx flies inside Alya's Miraculous, and she goes to a transformation sequence into the superheroine known as Rena Rouge.

"This should be an interesting challenge," Mod grinned as he presses the ruby from his cane to change the setting into a more fitting one for the fight between the two redheaded illusionists. He is sent upward by the platform he's standing on rising above.

As Rena attempts to find a way to get up there, she saw two bust statues that resemble Mod charging to attack her. Although she leaped out of the way to send them crashing to the ground, another set of busts pursued her, not to mention shooting lasers from their mouths. At least she managed to dodge their shooting.

She saw Mod smirked at her as if he's daring her to approach him. As she hops from platform to platform while using her flute to hit the oncoming statues in the way, she saw a bust with a rocket on its head and it fired on her.

"My, this is going to hurt in the morning," Mod remarked.

Not giving up that easily, Rena finds it the right time to use her power. Blowing her flute, she produces a ball of energy from its end.

"Mirage!"

Mod notice Rena running to his right and presses the ruby on his cane once again to summon the robot soldiers into the battlefield.

"Now she's the fool. Fire!"

The soldiers continuously fired at her direction until smoke appeared. After a few seconds, she isn't seen on the spot. Realizing she used her power, he looks around the arena for her while putting his thumb on the ruby in case she comes here.

Just then...

"Gotcha!" Rena yells as she tackles him from behind and destroys his cane by breaking it into two.

"NOOOOO!" Mod yells in defeat as everything around him crumples to reveal that the battle is entirely in a studio. Just as he tries to escape from being captured, she immediately grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Ahem hello, governess."

"Now you're going to give back the youth of the person you stole it from," she said.

Mod knows this is one humiliating defeat he got from a Miraculous user.


End file.
